Randy And Venus
by BodaciousJenny
Summary: Randy thinks Venus is the most beautiful girl, but his friends are trying to tell him something. What could it be?
1. Meeting Venus

**A/N: I've been waiting to write this, but I haven't had the chance. I hope you guys like it.**

John decided to take a break from wrestling for a while. While he was on his break he decided to see his family, back in Boston. He arrived in Boston and went to see his mom.

"_It's good to be back home."_ He thought.

He knocked on his Mom's door. She opened the door and smiled from ear to ear.

"Johnnie! You're home! Did you bring a girl with you?"

"I'm working on it, mom."

"Your grandmother, God bless her soul, would be turning in her grave if she didn't see you settled down yet."

"I know, I know. I came to stay a while."

"Oh goodie. I'll fix your bed. Why don't you go see your sister?"

John went to his sister. He rang the doorbell. To his surprise, another girl opened it.

"I'm Carmella's brother."

"She told me all about you being a wrestler and a model on the side. She's in the bathroom. Come in please."

John entered the apartment, at the same time his sister came out.

"Johnnie!"

She ran up and gave him a big welcome hug.

"It's good to have you home. I want you to meet my friend Venus. She was about to show me something."

"It's a good thing you came back home. I wanted the opinions of two professional models." Venus said.

She pulled out a black binder and handed it to Carmella.

"Since you two are models, I was wondering if I could ever make it to the modeling industry. This is my portfolio."

Carmella and John sat down. They opened the portfolio and looked at each picture. As they turned one of the pages, a picture fell out. John picked it up.

"Who's this guy? Your brother or something?" he asked.

"Oh that. That was me when I was a senior in high school."

Carmella and John looked at Venus. They didn't know what to say.

"I never knew you were a guy at first." said Carmella.

"I thought you knew. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"It won't." she replied.

"If you're a guy," John said, "That means you have a uhm…"

"Not anymore." She said smiling.

John asked another question, "I don't mean to be nosy, but what do they do with it?"

"Not only do I try to model, I'm an organ donor."

John smiled a little uneasy. John and Carmella looked through Venus' pictures. She was stunning and yet they couldn't believe she used to be a guy.

"I think you'll make it to the modeling industry." Carmella said.

The doorbell rang. Carmella opened the door and was surprised to see Randy in the flesh.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard John was visiting his family and I came by to visit also."

"Hey. Guess who here? Randy!" announced Carmella.

"What's up, Randy?" John asked.

"Nothing much." Randy told John to meet him in the kitchen.

"Who that girl over there?"

"That's Venus. Trust me you don't want her."

"I see how it is. Well, I just want to go on a date with her and see if we have anything in common."

"I bet you two will have a few things in common. I still say you shouldn't go out with her."

"You're just jealous cause I get all the women."

Carmella entered the kitchen, looking for some refreshments.

"Hey, Carmella. Do you think you can introduce me to your friend?" asked Randy.

"Uhm…I don't think you should."

"What's wrong with you two? Why can't I go out on a date with Venus?"

**A/N: Randy and Venus. John and Carmella was trying to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. I always knew there was something peculiar about Randy. He just needs to come out of the closet. Hahaha.**


	2. Yawn And Stretch

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you guys think it's funny. I'm just happy to know people have the same sense of humor as me.**

"Well, I don't care if you don't want me to see Venus. I'm still going to ask her out." Randy said.

"But Randy-" Carmella said, but was interrupted by her brother.

"Let him ask her out. I wanna see where this is going," He said, while trying to hold a laugh back. "Let's hide somewhere and see what happens."

They hid a distance where they couldn't be seen, but close enough to hear what they were going to talk about. Secretly hiding, they see Randy walking to the living room. He saw Venus sitting, watching TV. He sat down next to her. A little nervous he tried to start a conversation.

"So…" he started.

Venus looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Randy raise his confidence a bit and tried to start up a conversation again.

"Uhm…"

Venus just looked at him and just smiled.

"_I must be boring to her."_ thought Randy.

Randy wasn't going to give up on asking Venus out. He knew he couldn't talk to her so he had to do an old school move. Randy moved a little closer to Venus. He yawned and then stretched his arms back, placing one arm around Venus. Venus looked at Randy and rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't try that played out yawn-and-stretch move. If you want to kiss me, then go ahead and kiss me." She said playfully.

His eyes widened. He leaned his face forward with puckered lips. John and Carmella watched with their jaws dropped. Venus saw Randy lips. She gave him a quick kiss. Randy smiled and blushed. John and Carmella just screamed in silence.

"Uhm, Venus do you…can I take you out somewhere? Like a date?"

"Sure."

While the two, new lovebirds were planning their first date, Carmella and John couldn't believe what just happened.

"I think I'm going to be sick." gagged John.

"Aww, they look so cute together. It's the beginning of a beautiful relationship." said Carmella lovingly.

"To you maybe, but for Randy, it's the beginning of the end."

**A/N: I hope you like it. I know it's short. Most of most chapters are short so don't complain. Well, we'll have to see what happens on the date. Will Randy go to 1st base, 2nd base or will he get a homerun? Find out in chapter3!**


	3. The Date

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking a long, long break, but I needed it. I guess. So I'm trying to update as much as I can and hopefully have more time in the future. Happy reading!**

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Venus." Carmella said, who was at his house helping Randy get dressed for his date. Who still does not know Venus was born a man.

"Well, believe it."

Carmella looked at Randy who was smiling from ear to ear. She wanted to tell him that Venus used to be a man, but then again, he'd think Carmella would be jealous of Venus and telling him would traumatize him for the rest of his life.

"So…where are you two going tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know. She picked the place out. She said we were going somewhere called "Chez Piercey". Something like that."

"Chez Pierre!" Carmella shouted.

"Yeah. That's the place."

"Do you know how hard it is to get into that restaurant? Not to mention the price of it too."

"Price is no option to me. I'll spend all I've got tonight just to get close to Venus."

Carmella got a little worried. "I don't think you should spend a lot on Venus. I mean, she just like any other girl, I mean she's _not_ like any other girl. She's…"

"Different?" Randy finished.

"Uhm…you could say that."

As Randy was finishing dressing up, he couldn't help, but notice Carmella looking a little worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm alright. I'm just…a little worried about your date tonight. I think you should cancel your date with her."

"Why?"

"It because she's…"

"I know what you trying to tell me."

"You do?"

"It's obvious that you're still have a crush on me even after the "Jerry Springer" show."

"What! No

"She's really a…"

_Ding dong!_

"_Saved by the bell."_ Carmella thought.

Randy went to the door. He opened the door and the same goofy smile appeared again.

"Hey, Venus." Randy said so gentlemen-like.

"Hey." Venus responded back.

Carmella, who was in the living room, tried to get a peek to see what the two were doing. She could only see them hugging until she ahem-ed to them.

"Get a room you two." She said to them. She wished she hadn't said that. Who knows what could happen if the two did get a room.

"I mean…just go out to dinner already."

As the two were about to exit, Carmella ran to the door and grabbed Randy by the arm.

"Don't do anything stupid with her, Randy."

Randy just raised an eyebrow. As they finally arrived at their destination, Randy took a look at the restaurant's exterior. He couldn't believe how the outside was so fancy. Valets were on hand and foot, security was all over the place, and crowds of wealthy couples flaunting their clothes, cars, and jewelries. Randy took Venus's hand and walked her through the door, where there was a waiter.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the waiter.

"Uhm…yeah." Randy replied still in awe of the restaurant.

"Name?"

"Orton. Randy Orton."

They waited as the waiter scanned for his name on a list

"Sorry. No Orton on the list."

Venus went up to the waiter.

"Try looking for a Venus."

The waiter scanned the list again.

"Ah. Here we are. Miss Venus and guest. Let me show you to your table."

They followed the waiter, but Randy was troubled.

"You put me as a guest?" He asked.

"You could be more than a guest if you play your cards right." She said while giving him a flirtatious wink.

The waited helped them get seated and gave them menus.

"Excuse me, waiter?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to Chef Pierre?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Why do you want to talk to the chef?" Randy asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!"

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"No." Randy answered, but he was obviously lying through the façade.

"Venus! It's nice to see you again!" Cried Chez Pierre.

"It's good to see you too, Pierre."

"And who's this?" He asked looking at Randy.

"He's my…"

"I'm her man." Randy interrupted.

"That's nice." Pierre replied, smiling, "So what would you like to have? Shrimp pasta? King a la mode for desert maybe?"

"We don't know yet. We haven't even opened the menu." Venus said.

Randy and Venus opened their menus. Venus was eyeing everything that looked delicious, while Randy eyed he prices.

"Uhm…I'll just have a glass of water and I'll eat the breadsticks." Randy told Pierre.

"Don't worry, Randy. I'm paying."

"In that case, I'll have the three-hundred dollars lobster."

"Good choice, sir." Pierre said, "And you Venus?"

"I'd like the lobsters also."

"I'm sorry, we're all out of lobsters."

"Are you sure? I really wanted lobsters tonight."

"I'll see what I can do, Venus." Pierre turned and looked at Randy, "We don't have anymore lobsters, sir."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we do not have anymore lobsters." Pierre said angrily and left.

"I hate your ex."

"Don't get mad over him."

"How can I not get mad? He deliberately told me there was no lobsters because you wanted it and you were his ex-girlfriend." Randy let out a sigh of frustration. Venus was trying to find ways to cheer up Randy.

"How about we just skip dinner and go to dessert?" she said smiling.

Randy couldn't help, but smile back. He knew what she meant.

"Let's go." He said smiling back.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is getting corny, but I was thinking it out of my head and my head is filled with weird thingies. The ending is well under works, so you guys have to wait and be patient, okays?**


End file.
